thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry
'Henry '''is a green mixed-traffic engine who works on the Main Line. Bio Adventures on Rails Henry was built by stolen plans by Sir Nigel Gresley which resulted in a mix of a A3 'Pacific' and a C1 'Atlantic' engine. He was sold in 1919 to the Fat Director who was desperate for an engine at the time. In 1922, he stalled in Ballahoo Tunnels claiming the rain would spoil his "lovely green paint with red stripes", and refused to come out despite various failed attempts to get him out. He was let out after Gordon broke down with Express, and Edward couldn't pull the train himself. He was repainted blue for a time, until he along with Gordon and James went on strike due to their recent mishaps. His poor condition continued until he was given Welsh coal. However, in the winter of 1935, he crashed into a goods train at Killdane, and was sent to be rebuilt at Crewe into a LMS Black Five. He also became an 'Enterprising' engine after rescuing D199's train and the 'Limited' pulled by Bear. He now works on the Main Line, as a much more sensible engine, though he seems to carry a rivarly with James. He usually works goods or stopping passenger trains, and if Gordon is away, he usually pulls the Express. Persona Henry is generally well-behaved, but he is occasionally arrogant and vain. Henry is at heart a hard worker, but his frequent bouts of illness hinder his work. Henry is also a nature-lover. Livery He is painted NWR green with red lining and a yellow number '3' on his tender. Appearances Adventures on Rails *Season 8 - Henry and the Trucks, The 20 Annoying Trucks, Coal Loss, Henry Tries His Best, Henry and The Express, Snow Trouble, Restoring Vicarstown, Henry, James, and Nexus, Henry and the New Engines, and A Sad Night for Henry and the Flying Kipper *Season 9 - Gordon's Brother ''(does not speak) *Season 10 - Christmas Preparations, Tree Trouble (Season 10), Thomas' Snow Rescue, Stationmasters and Christmas (cameo), Snow, Christmas Eve Crisis, Christmas Day, Bad Ballast, and New Year Problems *Season 11 - Old Iron (cameo), Nix the Loaned Engine, The Unstoppable Nix (cameo), Nix and the Troublesome Boys, Night Engine, Edward Returns, and Duck the Great Western Engine *Season 12 - Diesel Does it Again, David's Restoration (does not speak), Bowled Out, Dirty Percy, and \Freedom at Last! (cameo), *Season 13 - Edward's Exploit, Tenders for Henry, Enterprising Engines Part 1, Enterprising Engines Part 2 (cameo), Resource and Sagacity, New Friends, Old Enemies, and Paxton and Norman *Season 14 - James and Paxton, Edward to the Rescue, Nix and the Flying Kipper, Gordon Takes a Tumble, Dirty Tricks, and Something Fishy *Season 15 - Percy and the Brake Van, Donald and the Lost Tarpulin (mentioned), Points of No Return, Thomas' Christmas Party, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, and The Fireworks Display *Season 16 - Dodger and the Avalanche (cameo), Dodger's New Routine, Thomas and the Great Railway Show Part 1, Faithful Coaches (non-speaking role) and Henry and the Express. *Season 17 - The Three Little Engines Part 1 (non-speaking role), The Three Little Engines Part 2, The Three Little Engines Part 3, The Football Special, Wildfire, The Drought, Best Dressed Engine, and Three Cheers for Thomas! (cameo). *Season 18 - Night Bombing, Thomas and the Hurricane, Percy's Big Mistake, James and Percy, Percy and James' Accident Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Races, Stuck in the Mud (cameo), Improper Engines, The Crashing Kipper, Memory Loss (cameo), Diesel Domination and Dave the Diesel *Season 2 - Runaway Coaches, Forest Fire, The Peel Godred Branch Line, Miniature Engines, Hiro and the Express, Diesel Day, and Bluebells Forever *Season 3 - Percy and the Diesels (cameo), Old Slow Coach (does not speak), Homesickness (cameo), The Seaside Ghost, The Ghost on the Viaduct (cameo), Pompous Popularity, and Jonathon and Stafford *Season 4 - Banker Banter, Specials: *Thomas and Percy *Sodor and the Meaning of Christmas Gallery 682px-Edward,GordonandHenry26.PNG HenrytheGreenEngine.PNG 504px-TheFlyingKipper7.jpg|Henry pulling The Flying Kipper in a deleted scene Coal22.png PercyTakesthePlunge23.png TenderEngines30.png HenryandtheElephant45.png SomethingintheAir78.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad159.png ABadDayforHaroldtheHelicopter7.png What'stheMatterwithHenry-33.png HenryandtheWishingTree16.png CallingAllEngines!166.png|Henry covered in sludge ThomasandtheBirthdayPicnic22.png Toby'sAfternoonOff26.png Henry'sLuckyTrucks45.jpg TheGreatDiscovery86.png HenryGetsItWrong19.png HerooftheRails5.png SlippySodor34.png MistyIslandRescue516.png MerryWinterWish53.png 497px-Henry'sMagicBox20.jpg|Henry in CGI Henry'sHappyCoal6.png BlueMountainMystery197.png FlashBangWallop!35.png KingoftheRailway325.png TheSmellyKipper33.png HenryinTaleoftheBrave.png RareHenryNameplate.jpg|Henry's rare nameboard Category:North Western Railway Category:OO Railway Category:The Motorized Railway Category:Characters